L's Cartoon Inspiration
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: L is drinking something...and it's not coffee. What could it be that it makes everyone gag, and how is it that only Matsuda knows what in the world L is talking about? Funny, cute. Two endings. Mostly L, Matsuda, and Light, though others participate. R&R!


**Title:**L's cartoon inspiration

**Reason:** Turkey day! I am grateful for… My mom's wunnerful baking skilz!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own an un-beheaded Barbie doll; blame my brothers. I also do not own Barbie. I also do not own a certain cartoon that I will not mention at this time as to not ruin the story.

Important Info: L and Light are not chained together, and Light is aware that he is Kira.

**L's Cartoon inspiration**

_Subtitle: Maple Syrup_

It was finally Monday! Hurray! Just kidding. Boo, Hiss! It was 6:00 in the morning, and the members of the Kira investigation were making their tired, grumbling way to HQ. Many yawns ecoed through the maze of hallways as a father and Son made their way up to the investigation room, trailed by an unlawfully cheerful Matsuda.

Upon opening the doors to the familiar work room, Mr. Yagami and Light were greeted by Mogi and Awiza (Sp?), who were nursing cups of coffee and getting ready for the day. They were not greeted by L, who was in his customary chair, also with a cup in his hand, though probably sugar with coffee.(Ha)

As all began to settle into their daily routine of searching for evidence, Matsuda became bored. :D Of course. So he walked around the room to bug the heck out of everyone until they gave him a job to do. Apon approaching where L and Light sat, Matsuda glanced at their cups, and noticing that no stream was rising from L's cup as it was Light's he offered to get him a fresh cup.

"Hey L, let me have your cup and I'll get you some fresh coffee!" Matsuda exclaimed, jumping at the chance to do something useful (He's so cute, like a retarded Chihuahua!).

"No thank you, this is fine" L replied as he took a sip of his cup, never lifting his gaze from his computer screen.

Matsuda's brows rose in surprise, and he asked, "Uh, are you sure? I mean… do you like cold coffee?"

L took another sip from his cup, then anwered in a monotone, "No, I do not like cold coffe at al; it is in fact quite disgusting." Sip. Siiiiiiiip. L licked his lips, taking yet another sip.

"Why are you drinking cold coffee if it's so gross!? Let me have your cup so I can get rid of that old coffee." Matsuda made to grab the cup, but L batted his hand away.

"Come on now, L," Matsuda reasoned, "You don't have to drink cold coffee! I'm on my way to get some, so just give me your cup too." Matsuda once again attempted to snatch L's cup, but L placed his feet against the computer desk and pushed off hard, sending him whizzing about six feet in the other direction. (Aww! Cute image!)

L gave Matsuda an annoyed look from his new location, then said, "I'm not drinking cold coffee."

Matsuda sighed in defeat, then asked the question that was now on the mind of everyone in the room, who were all by now watching L and Matsuda avidly, "Exactly _what_ is in your cup?"

L took another long sip from his cup, closing his eyes briefly in evident enjoyment, then replied, "Maple syrup."

It took about 1 and 3/7 minutes for everyone to process that information, and when they did, gagging noises were heard all throughout the room.

"L, that is just so _wrong_." Mogi stated in his low voice, looking green.

"I agree." Mr. Yagami managed, keeping a hand close to his mustached mouth incase his breakfast decided to make an exit. (Moustache Man!)

Light vomited in his mouth, then tried to swallow in back down, only managing to make more vomit surge back into his mouth. "BLLAHHHHRRGGWAAALLLLAAHHHHH!!" Well, at least he made it to the trashcan, and at about the same time as Awiza did.

Matsuda's face screwed up, and he asked in a pained vice, "Wh-why would you be drinking maple syrup!?"

L had been watching everyone gagging and puking with amusement as he continued to suck down the sugar –liquid.

"Why?" L echoed, looking thoughtful, then answered, "Because of Flapjack."

"Uhhhh, okay. Could you be a little more specific? Like, did you not want to waste leftover syrup after eating flapjacks?" Matsuda pressed, needing to know why his boss was doing something so disgusting.

L's eyes squinted and he frowned, an unfamiliar look for the team who had never seen L confused before, "What do you mean? I don't eat Flapjack, I watch it. It was really that blue fellow, though."

Everyone took a step back from the detective, fearing for their sanity. Light, being the only one in the room who could match L's intelligence, said, "L, none of us can understand whatever reference you're making, please just explai-"

"OH! I KNOW!" Light was interrupted by Matsuda loud relevation. He pointed his finger at L, then at the TV in the corner of the room, and exclaimed, "The misadventures of Flapjack! I watch that show! That's it isn't it!?"

L smiled slightly, then answered, "That is correct, Matsuda. I quite enjoy that show as well, especially that blue fellow… Kackles? Kuckles?"

"Knuckles!" Matsuda supplied eagerly, glad to once be the only one who understood what L was talking about.

"Yes, yes, that one. He is quite the character. That is where I got the idea for a replacement for my usual coffee." L replied, drinking from his cup with ease.

Something clicked in Light's head, and he asked, "L, are you drinking maple syrup because you saw a cartoon character do it?"

L sighed, then answered, "I'm not doing it because I saw a cartoon character do it; I'm doing it because it's a wonderful idea."

Light blinked, amazed that the world's greatest detective was imitating what he saw on TV. "I'm telling Watari," Light said flatly, hoping that the old man was enough like a parental figure to L to punish him.

"He already knows, "L deadpanned, "We had a discussion about it last night, and though we agreed that there was indeed no Candied Island, it is alright for me to drink maple syrup, though only in place of coffee." L took another long, deliberate sip from his cup, sighing in satisfaction.

…..

More retching could be heard in the hallway, as well as a distraught Matsuda crying, "There's no Candied Island!?"

END

_**Alternate ending time! **_

_Warning:_ Contains spankage of L, because that's what my parents did to me when I imitated TV!....And everyone wants to see L get spanked. (Grins evilly) Will he take it better than Light, and who will administer it?... And, this is mainly b/c a friend wanted to see L spanked…

"Yes, yes, that one. He is quite the character. That is where I got the idea for a replacement for my usual coffee." L replied, drinking from his cup with ease.

Something clicked in Light's head, and he asked, "L, are you drinking maple syrup because you saw a cartoon character do it?"

L sighed, then answered, "I'm not doing it because I saw a cartoon character do it; I'm doing it because it's a wonderful idea."

Light blinked, amazed that the world's greatest detective was imitating what he saw on TV. "I'm telling Watari," Light said flatly, hoping that the old man was enough like a parental figure to L to punish him.

"He already knows," L deadpanned, "We had a discussion about it last night, and though we agreed that there was indeed no Candied Island, it is alright for me to drink maple syrup, though only in place of coffee." L took another long, deliberate sip from his cup, sighing in satisfaction.

Light looked floored, not able to believe that Watari would give in to the childish whims of the detective. '_Urgh,' _Light thought to himself, seeing L slurp away at the maple syrup in his cup, _'There is no way I'm going to let him drink that in front of me every single day! I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.'_

And with that, Light suddenly hoisted L out of his computer chair, the maple syrup cup spilling to the ground. Light sat down in L's computer chair, pulled the struggling L onto his lap, and proceeded to spank his clothed backside in front of the whole team.

'_I may not be able to kill him yet, but I can at least do this much!' _Light thought to himself as he rained down spanks on L's bottom.

SPANK!

SPANK!

SPANK!

SPANK!

Everyone looked like this: OoO, and this O.O, and this 0_0, and this o.O, and this ;) (That's me and you guys).

"Do not imitate what you see on Television!" Light said sternly, spanking the shocked detective.

L did not say a word, did not move, and did not cry; he just lap in shock across Light's lap.

"Do you hear me L?" Light growled, placing a particulary painful slap down that caused L to start and try to twist away.

"If a cartoon were to drop an anvil on someone's head as a joke, would you?!"

Receiving no response, Light rained down more spanks.

SPANK!

SPANK!

SPANK!

SPANK!

L just lay on Light's lap, never making a sound.

"….. Light-kun is Kira, isn't he?" L asked irritably five minutes later, now standing on the opposite side of the room as Light, rubbing his backside petulantly as Light flexed his sore hand.

"I heard that L! Don't think I won't do it again!" Light called back, though he knew he'd most likely never catch him off guard again.

"Light-kun doesn't seem to realize that there is only a 2% chance of him spanking me again." L huffed, going to the kitchen to get more maple syrup, though resolved not to tell anyone this time.

END

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'

**Author's Notes:**

Did you like it? I know it's shorter than usual, and not as crackish, but I thought it was cute. I could see L drinking maple syrup in an imitation of Captain Knuckles (Who drinks maple syrup like alcohol and actually gets 'drunk' from it), and Matsuda knowing about the cartoon on Cartoon Network called 'The Misadventures of Flapjack.'

Haha, yes I put in another spanking scene! I'm not a perv or obsessed with it- _I just find it insanely funny_! Besides, I had to show L getting spanked once-and he did take it a million times better that Light.

Oh, and If you have never seen this cartoon before, find it on Youtube-it's really funny! Especially look for Captain Knuckles.

I WUVES YOU! _Please R&R._

Rom, rom, rom la donc,

Rom `a la canoe! Jolimont jolimont jolimont jolimont,

Ashoton et flo.---The last line I'm not sure about… My French it getting rusty.


End file.
